Confianza
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La confianza de Katniss le enseñó tantas cosas, entre esas que no solo era un tributo, era una persona, Rue, y al fin era libre.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que se presentan pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confianza<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rue sabía que no debía confiar en nadie, que allí, en los juegos del hambre, todo era cuestión de supervivencia, que el más mínimo gesto de parte de otro de los participantes no era más que una estrategia planeada para darte la peor de las muertes. Porque eso era ese_ juego_. Porque habían dejado ser personas desde que fueron elegidos para darle ese placer de humillarlos. Porque no eran más que_ tributos_. Solo uno saldría vivo, el más fuerte o el más astuto. Era cuestión de como usaran sus habilidades para su beneficio. Era cuestión de querer vivir. Y ella deseaba vivir, no por la gloria maldita que ofrecía ese juego, no, quería vivir porque solo tenía doce años, porque tenía hermanitos y una madre a la que le había prometido regresar. Porque quería volver a casa a entonar suaves melodías, a saltar en los arboles y moverse como los pájaros, como si fuera libre, aunque simplemente fuera una falsa ilusión.

Pero no es tonta, y sabe que ganar está lejos de sus posibilidades, no después de haber visto todo lo que mostraron, pero no se deja intimidar.

Si se rinde antes de pelear ¿de qué serviría? ¿Eso le salvaría?

No.

Así que da todo de si, sobrevive por su familia, aunque cada paso que da es como una tortura. Ir entre los arboles dejando tras si un suave susurro como el aleteo de un pájaro o el sonido del viento meciéndose entre las hojas no le reconforta, porque ese sonido no es el sonido que esta acostumbrada a escuchar. No es como cuando simplemente tiene que trabajar y llevar comida a su casa, no allí tiene que hacerlo para que no la atrapen. Para no convertirse en la presa. La sensación de estar allí es insoportable. Pero piensa en sus pequeños hermanos, en su distrito y en la vida que quiere seguir conociendo y sigue adelante.

Sigue adelante sola y triste, porque se siente demasiado insegura, porque allí todos son mayores y ninguno mostrara piedad y ella le tiene tanto miedo al dolor.

Lo único que deseaba era libertad, volar libre por el cielo como lo hacían los sinsajos.

Y eso es lo único que le reconforta, todas esos días sobreviviendo y viendo en el cielo las caras de los ya muertos no le ayuda porque sabe que puede terminar como ellos, pero la compañía de los sinsajos le ayuda. Y cuando se siente mas perdida entona una suave melodía que los bellos pájaros repiten a su alrededor, llenando el aire por un momento de las vibraciones de las suaves notas.

Y ella se repite que no debe confiar en nadie. No debe hacerlo.

Pero es difícil recordar eso cuando Katniss le sonríe y le da su ayuda. Porque es la primera vez en su vida que alguien que no fuera de su familia le protege y cuida, como si fuera alguien importante. Es la primera vez que alguien le da comida sin pedirle nada a cambio y le ayuda con mas comodidades cuando es consciente de que cuando se duerma le puede dar una puñalada en la espalda. Con ella se siente a salvo y no recuerda que no debe confiarse en nadie. Katniss lleva como símbolo el sinsajo y eso le da más confianza. Casi se siente en casa, como si ella fuera su madre, porque eso siente, cuando distraídamente le despeina el cabello y le da otra pieza de carne y le ayuda con las quemaduras y le hace un espacio en su saco de dormir. Cuando guiña el ojo y le cuenta el plan para acabar con la seguridad que tenían los profesionales sobre sus raciones de comida.

Por eso la ayuda, porque quiere vivir y luchar. Porque Katniss le ha enseñado a no rendirse tan fácilmente y porque sus gestos expresan que sin importar que son de diferentes distritos ella le considera importante y no solo otro_ tributo_ para la diversión de Capitolio o un estorbo al que eliminar.

Esos escasos momentos que comparten son los más felices en ese despiadado juego. Porque esa amistad que formó le dio fuerzas y libertad. Le enseñó que no eran simplemente diversión para Capitolio, eran personas y tenían derecho a elegir lo que deseaban, incluso aliarse y preocuparse por otras personas.

Por eso canta y deja que los sinsajos reflejan las notas que entona para llamarla, porque quiere salvarse o sino verla antes de partir, para pedirle que ganara, para agradecerle por su ayuda cuando no tuvo que hacerlo, por protegerla y hacerle sentirse un ser humano y alguien preciado.

Ella llega cuando la lanza le quita las posibilidades de seguir.

Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos, pero sonríe porque sabe que ella ganara, lo intuye y sabe que no se equivoca. Katniss canta para ella y el dolor que ve en sus ojos no es actuado y a pesar de estarse muriendo le sigue hacer sentirse querida. Porque ella le peina el cabello y aprieta su mano mientras las ultimas notas mueren en sus labios, mientras las lágrimas inundan sus mejillas y ella termina la canción.

Cierra los ojos sintiéndolos pesados sin dejar de sonreír apenas.

Porque al fin será libre.

Porque no fue simplemente un sacrificio para Capitolio.

Era una persona, su nombre era Rue y sabía que Katniss no la olvidaría, al igual que su distrito no lo haría.

No obtendría la victoria, pero Katniss lo haría por ella.

Su muerte no sería en vano, porque dejó de ser un tributo.

Ahora solo era Rue y era libre gracias a la _confianza_ de Katniss.

.

_Hola!_

_Bueno, sé que no es muy bonito pero quise escribir algo de Rue, ayer comencé a leer los juegos del hambre y hoy lo termine. La muerte de Rue me hizo llorar, literalmente :(, era tan pequeña y joven, no se merecía eso, pero bueno así está escrito. Espero les guste, como apenas voy entrando en este fandom espero disculpen los errores y el OoC, conforme me adapte lograre entrar mas en los personajes, espero._

_Gracias de antemano a los que leerán._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
